Weiß Encounters of the Immortal Kind
by SSJ Nika
Summary: Lets see... Four assassins are called in to assist the guys, they all just happen to be female, how will the boys take this, what new threats await, find out in this interesting take on Weiß Kreuz!
1. Chapter 1

**Nika-chan:  **Konnichiwa minna-san!!!  I have a new favorite anime.  And I hope that it was easy to tell by the title, which that would be.  Weiß Kreuz has now stolen my heart, with all those hot bishounen in it, ***KENKEN***!!!! In particular.  

This story starts a year after the guys have all been in Weiß.  That means they're all a year older than when the show started...  This has probably been done before but I thought it would be cool to introduce some new, FEMALE assassins that will more than likely end up being Weiß's new love interests.  Lame I know, but I've been bored lately and I really didn't wanna post my new DBZ fic because it sucks worse than this... wait, you be the judge if this one sucks...  I think it sucks but you don't' have to. ^_^;;;;;   Well, let's get the Disclaimer over with...

**Disclaimer**...this is needed for what reason again??? * Buni-chan whispers in Nika-chan's ear * Ohhhh…. so I don't get sued…right…. like that'd be a bad thing, I'm only 16 for Pete Squeaks!!!  Like I have anything to sue for… Oh well here goes…  I don't, I say I DON'T own Weiß Kreuz or anything that has anything to do with Weiß and surrounding people…I don't think I even came up with the original plot to this.  I haven't read one but I'm sure there's one out there somewhere.  Have fun and read safely!

**Nika-chan:     **A few little hint thingies:  (**Hi there**) means I'm putting random thoughts in on my behalf.****

"Speaking"          'Thoughts'              _Flashbacks_             **YELLING…and emphasis on words.**

**                                                              * ****Ch.**** 1 A Pleasant Surprise ***

Somewhere in Tokyo, in the basement of the Koneko no Sumu Ie flower shop…

Youji Kudou, Aya Fujiyima, Omi Tsukiyono and Ken Hidaka altogether known as Weiß, were sitting in the meeting room as Manx delivered them some rather bizarre news:

Persia wanted Weiß to welcome 4 other assassins into their apartments. 

Persia assumed this would be fine because 4 rooms still existed unoccupied upstairs.

But the big shocker was that these 4 assassins would be female.

Youji was amazed that the old man would be kind enough to gift them with something they hadn't any time to find. (**cough, cough, yeah right Youtan**)

Of course Aya was indifferent on the outside, and he even rolled his eyes at Youji who was bouncing like an eager puppy dog.  But inside he hoped that at least one of these women would be able to carry an intelligent conversation with him. 

Omi was wondering if they had anyone his age in the group.

Ken was hoping they all could hold their own in the kind of fighting that went on around here.

And soon all these ponderers (**not even a real word**) would get their wish.

 Manx then brought them out of their thoughts by saying, "I will now show you their pictures and tell you some information on them."  She pressed a button and a picture of a woman with reddish-brown hair appeared on the screen.  She carried an old style broadsword.  

"This is Dragon also known as Ember McCloud.  She is 21 and came to us from Scotland.  Her weapon, as you can see, is the broadsword and she has been trained with one since 5 years old."

Ember stared back at the members of Weiß with bright, intelligent, emerald eyes.

"Wow…" Ken, who was sitting next to Aya, heard him whisper.  'Oooo,' Ken thought, 'Aya seems taken with this one.'

Youji noticed Aya's expression and piped up with, "Hey Aya!  You're drooling!"

Aya's mouth snapped shut and he gave Youji one of his Ice Man Glares™.

"She is also the leader of this team of assassins called Fushi no or Immortals," Manx added before hitting the button again.

This time a short Japanese girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes appeared.

"This is Elf also known as Midori Hasegawa.  At 18 she is the youngest of the Immortals, lending her archery skills to them.  She's also the only member who grew up in Japan," Manx said as Midori stayed on screen.

Omi's eyes widened as Midori smiled at the group.  "Whoa…" he whispered.  Youji, who was sitting next to Omi, elbowed him and said; "Now you're drooling!"

Omi slowly closed his mouth but his eyes became unfocused and he acted as if he hadn't really heard Youji.

Manx pressed the button again and this time a girl with short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes stared at them.  Ken's eyes widened and he actually did start drooling.  Youji noticed this and completely pointed Ken's drool out, "Ken! You really **are drooling!"**

"This is Pegasus, also known as Jade Ender.  She lived in the U.S. and played a bit of pro-league soccer. (**I had to insert at least one Mary Sue in here didn't I? I'm sorry**).    She's currently 20 years old.  Her weapons that aren't shown are known as arm blades.  They resemble swords that have braces that attach to one's arms," Manx said before she pressed the button for the fourth and final time.

Now, on the screen in front of them, a tall blonde with turquoise eyes stared seductively at the guys.  Now it was Youji's turn to drool, although his jaw hit the floor instead of drool as he continued to stare at the blond bombshell on screen.

"And this is ex model, Werewolf, also known as Alexandra Murdoc, 22, from Australia.  She lends her knowledge of many different kinds of martial arts to the Immortals and uses her beauty as a guise into manipulating the enemy," Manx said and smiled at Youji's reaction.  Her hopes were high for Alex, she should help Youji kick his bad habits such as smoking and sleeping around, she's just good that way.

"Kuso, she's beautiful," Youji muttered as Manx shut off the screen.  

"Now that you all have something to think about, do you all agree to having them stay here?" Manx asked with a smile and watched the four guys.

All four of them nodded in unison and continued to stare off into space.  

**Nika-chan:  **Well, that's the first chapter and kinda the prologue… The second chapter is just as good, even if I'm coming up with this stuff as I go along.  Once I get into the actual story the chapters will be longer.  I would at least like 5, count 'em, **5 reviews before I post the second chappy. ^_^ **

All complaints or helpful tips are appreciated, since I haven't really watched or read any episodes...heh heh heh....

Please read and review!!!  Ja-ne!!!    LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!!!!!! Ala Vash the Stampede

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Nika-chan:  **Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Weiß Encounters of an Immortal Kind.  I would like to thank those of you who gave me un-flamed reviews and I would also like to apologize to you faithful readers for taking so long on writing another chapter.  
Special thanks goes out to:

**Rurouni Yasha**: Yes, I needed to write one of these because in truth I've never even seen one.  While I do appreciate a good Yaoi now and then, I've read enough Weiß Yaoi's to last a year…^^;;;  And some of them weren't even very good…

**yaumi**:  Thanks, and I hope they do get better with every chapter.

**mEh BeH a NiNjA FoShO**:  Thanks for reviewing!!! It's nice to have readers who actually give comments. **Glares at those who read then don't review** 

**Disclaimer:**  You know the drill; I dun own Weiß or any characters that you've actually heard of.  Just my five, Jade, Ember, Midori, Alex and Chimera (the informant, kinda like Manx).  Well, on with the second chappy!!! ^__^ 

Somewhere in downtown New York City, in the basement of Rainy Day Flower shop…  (**I think Kritiker has some sort of obsession with flowers…**)

Ember McCloud, Alexandra "Alex" Murdoc, Jade Ender, and Midori "Mi-chan" Hasegawa, altogether known as the Immortals were staring at their informant, Chimera, with disbelief.  It seemed their boss, Persia, wanted them to pack up their successful business and move halfway across the world to Tokyo, Japan.

Okay, so it was more like Ember was glaring, Alex was staring with disbelief, Jade was thinking and Mi-chan was ecstatic about going home.

Ember continued to look at Chimera with a venom laced glare, which completely stated what she thought of the idea.  'We finally got the business a big name and Persia wants us to pack up, leave our customers and move to Tokyo! Not without a fight!' Ember thought.

"Not only will you be moving to Tokyo," Chimera continued," but you will be teaming up with the four guys of Weiß.  It will be over their flower shop, the Koneko no Sumu Ie that you will be living, alongside them, each of you with a room to yourselves."

Alex perked up at the thought of staying with four guys.  'Hmmm,' she thought, 'I wonder what they look like, I wonder if they're hot…'

Jade now was staring perplexed at Chimera, 'Why does Persia want us to stay with some guys?' she questioned herself.

Ember was still grumbling about having to leave, but cocked an ear to listen to Chimera anyways.

Mi-chan was still bouncing in her chair, and now she had a really big smile on her face as she thought, 'Maybe one of them likes computers as much as I do, I hope I can still remember how to read Japanese, it has been ten years since I've read much…'

"Ladies, I will now show you the pictures of the gentlemen you will be staying in Tokyo with and tell you a small amount of information on them."  He grabbed the remote for the tv and pressed a button.  I rather tall man with red hair and violet eyes, holding a katana appeared on the screen.

Ember's glare was quickly replaced by silent awe as she blinked rapidly at the katana wielding red head.  'He's handsome,' she thought to herself as she continued to look at his picture. 

Alex saw Ember's usual glare replaced by a stunned expression and she giggled.  'Never thought the Dragon lady would ever get her attention caught by a man,' she thought then giggled silently again.

"This is Abyssinian, also known as Aya or Ran Fujimiya.  He is the leader of the group Weiß and as you can see his weapon is a katana, a traditional Japanese sword," Chimera said smiling as he too, caught Ember's reaction.  He then pressed the button for a second time, bringing up a picture of a short, boyish looking guy with light brown hair and the biggest blue eyes.  He was holding four darts filled with greenish liquid in one hand and a small crossbow in the other.

Mi-chan cocked her head to one side, and then smiled as she looked at the guy.  "Hey, Alex, he's pretty cute don't you think?" she asked Alex who was sitting nearest to her.

"For you kid, he sure is.  He's just too young for an old lady like me," Alex replied then joined in Mi-chan's giggling.  They both stopped as they heard Chimera start to speak.

"This is Bombay, also known as Omi Tsukiyono.  And as you can see he uses poison darts and a small crossbow mechanism as his weapons," Chimera said, then laughed as he heard Alex and Mi-chan go back into their fit of giggles.  Catching his breath, he pressed the button again and this time a guy taller than the kid before but shorter than the first appeared.  He had brown hair, the same shade as Jade's and brown eyes.  He could almost be passed for Jade's twin.  He was smiling widely and wielding things that looked like Wolverine's claws from the X-Men. 

Jade laughed and said, "He's got to play soccer.  Just look at that build.  He's **really **hot to boot."  This statement got more giggles out of Alex and Mi-chan.

Chimera just shook his head and thought, 'I wonder if putting all eight of them together is really such a good idea.'  "Okay girls, this is Siberian, also known as Ken Hidaka, and yes, Jade, he did play some soccer for J-League until one of his best friends betrayed him.  He now coaches little kids at a park in Tokyo."  He then pressed the button for the final time and a guy that was even taller than the first appeared on the screen, he had honey gold hair, was wearing sunglasses and appeared to be holding a loop of some sort of wire.

Alex's jaw literally hit the floor as she stared at the guy on screen.  "You're all wrong," she said. "That one spells the definition of hot.  Wow."

Chimera smiled broadly and thought, 'Good, that was the reaction Manx and I was hoping for.  We just have to hope she can cope with his habits now.'  "Would you like to know who he is, Alex?" he asked the blonde, who nodded slowly, eyes still affixed to the screen.  "This is Balinese, also known as Youji Kudou.  And his weapon is piano wire concealed inside of a watch.  It is also known as Garrote." Chimera then snapped his fingers to bring them all out of their thoughtful states.  "I must tell you the reason that you're going over there.  We at Kritiker have high hopes for you, the two reasons being that the guys were really close to starting relationships with each other, and Persia really didn't think that this was a good idea.  The second being we've heard that Schwartz has recruited more members, all of which are located in Japan.  Your new mission will be saving the people that these new people are going to attempt to murder.  They may try it on all types of people and we need four extra people in Japan since the amount of crime bosses has gone down over here on the east coast."

The four girls stood up and nodded in understanding.  "We will help in any way we can.  But first it'd be nice to know when were moving," Ember said.

"About that," Chimera said, "well, while we were having our little talk, some of the other operatives have been packing up around here and getting everything ready for your departure, which is scheduled for a half hour from now."

"What!?!?" Mi-chan said in disbelief.  "I didn't even get to say goodbye to any of my friends or anything."

"Well, that was kinda the point.  We don't need people knowing where you've gone.  It wouldn't be good to have things explode right after you all leave.  Besides, you can still talk to them using your laptop while you're on the plane.  Just make sure you tell them you're going on a vacation.  But not leaving permanently," Chimera said, hoping it would calm her down.

"Okay," Mi-chan said sullenly and ran up the stairs to grab her precious laptop.

Ember walked up to Chimera and grasped his hand in a firm grip.  "Thanks for everything, Chimera.  Most of it we couldn't have done with out you."

Chimera nodded in consent and watched them walk up the stairs.  "Well, I guess that's all for New York's Immortals.  They'll now become the Immortals of Tokyo."  He walked out the back door and into a waiting limo.

****************************************************************************** 

**Nika-chan**:  Well, that's it for this installation of Weiß Encounters of the Immortal Kind.  Hope you all read and review!!!


End file.
